


A mouse named Cinderella

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Bernie Wolfe is a vet and Serena Campbell has some baby mice!





	A mouse named Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I love mice!

This was not how Serena Campbell expected to spend her birthday, sat in the vets with 10 baby mice. But here she was, whatever had processed Ellie father to think getting their ten year old some mice for her birthday she would never understand and of course she had been left to deal with all these babies. 

She had to admit they were cute as she peeked in the little cage, little brown mice running all over. Holding one for the first time was an event in itself, feeling it run all over before it huddled in her sleeve but boy were they quick, she had almost lost half of them bringing them here. 

Reaching out she petted Cinderella (Ellie's idea) she felt a shared bond of being left to deal with the babies/baby, she was somewhat in awe of how well and quickly the mouse had adapted to motherhood. 

"Cinderella Campbell" the voice held some amusement as she heard the call, looking up she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. It wasn't her face, which was remarkable or her body which was giving her goosebumps but her eyes so filled with joy, life and knowing. 

Standing up she almost dropped the cage as the vet bent to her help "sorry" she blushed as the vet laughed "it's okay I am Bernie by the way" she said taking the cage as they walked into the assesment room. 

She watched the blonde bend to look into the cage her nose wrinkling, "so this is Cinderella?" She smiled, a smile that made her stomach flip. "Yes this is Ella. My daughter insisted on Cinderella and Ariel well clearly not Ariel given..." she gestured towards the babies as she heard Bernie laugh, a deep laugh that sent shivers though her. 

Opening the cage Bernie lifted the mouse with easy in her strong hands, clean and well kept but not pampered. Strong hands of someone who knew how to use them (Campbell this is not the place to have lesbian fantasies) she cursed herself, since realising she was attracted to women, she seemed to have turned into a teenager with a one track mind. 

"Well it would seem Ella has been a little naughty" Bernie's voice pulled her back into the room as her heart ached as she saw her hold Ella up to her face as you would a baby "and it would seem Ariel is actually Prince Charming" she scolded mockingly.

Putting the mouse back in the cage Bernie moved to handle each baby mouse as she checked each one "they are adorable, you have done very well Ella" she offered kindly. Holding the last mouse, who Serena had felt was smaller than the others, she looked at her "now it is normal to have a runt and it is lucky they all made it this far given the littler size and her being so young herself" the small wrinkle in her brow as she thought was adorable.

"He is much smaller and I am worried he is not getting as much as feed as his siblings" Serena held the tiny mouse in her hand as Bernie handed him over. She felt panic at how small he was, how much he needed and her heart hurt she felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She felt Bernie's hand on her arm as she looked up into her kind eyes and soft smile "hey, he will be okay he just needs a bit more care. He will need to be fed some kitten milk a few times a day as they begin to eat solids".

Bernie's voice washed over her like a mothers does to a child, soothing and settling as she ran her finger over the baby mouse. The small warm spot in her hand as he curled into a ball, so trusting of her and the world. 

Suddenly from somewhere deep, maybe her marriage breakdown, Ella becoming so distant from her, work being so demanding, having to care for these tiny mice but the sobs came as the shook her body. Expecting Bernie to react in shock as any person would to suddenly have a crying middle aged woman in their room cradling a tiny mouse, she didn't, instead she pulled her into her arms as she simply stroked her back. 

Letting go she gazed into Bernie's kind eyes, "you are doing great, doing all you can" she reassured her as she held her face, a moment passed as she felt a charge between them. The spell was broken Bernie turned to look at the tiny mouse "well this little guy needs both his mums and he has the best vet in town on speed dial" Serena let out a laugh as she placed the mouse into the cage. 

Taking the slip of paper as she picked the cage up she smiled, suddenly feeling shy "well thank you" she said as Bernie offered her a dazzling smile, a twinkle clear in her eyes as she rested her hand on her arm "remember any time, I am here anytime these little girls need me" her heart skipped a beat as she lent forward her face a whisper from hers "or you need me" her voice deep and true as her words rang in her head as she got into her car.


End file.
